66 Little Entertainers
by ninjamonkey3904
Summary: Youve read 11 little writers right? Well here is the final sequal. trapped in a pocket diamention. One of them a killer. The cast of red vs blue, ten little roosters, X-ray and Vav, RWBY and the people from the 2 11 little writers storys all trapped. Who will survive. Who will die next. You cant decide. But you can guess. Interactive. Sort of


**Ladys and Gentleman. And whatever is in between**

 **This is. 66 little enertainors.**

 **So when you looked at the end of 11 little writers 2. Gavin clone 2 and Luca had fallen through a portal.**

 **The people who made it were testing senarios. But the Gavin clone and Lucas presence in the pocket diamention. Turned it into the murder mystery of a life time. Involving the writers. The Rooster teeth victums. Along with People from RWBY, X-ray and Vav and Red vs blue.**

 **And the others have the memorys of the original. Mainly there deaths if you count the Roosters and Writers**

 **This will require research. Of RWBY and what they are based on. On ten little roosters and Red vs blue along with a little X-ray and Vav research. But if you don't want to look at it, I will be making a profile chapter next chapter. So lets go**

 **Now for the poem**

 **66 little enertainors all alive**  
 **One was bumped off and then there were sixty-five**

 **65 little enertainors none wanting to see gore**  
 **One walked the wrong way, and then there were sixty-four**

 **64 little enertainors now starting to flee**  
 **one broke there line, and then there were sixty-three**

 **63 little enertainors, is that one in a zoo?**  
 **Rage wasn't the awnser, and then there were sixty-two**

 **62 little enertainors none having fun**  
 **Ones cliche killed them, and then there were sixty-one**

 **61 little enertainors one petting a kitty**  
 **One was a shadow of themselves, and then there were sixty**

 **60 little enertainors, one imitated a mime**  
 **one went too fast, and then there were fifty-nine**

 **59 little enertainors, only a few ate**  
 **Art imitated life, and then there were fifty-eight**

 **58 little enertainors, not in devon**  
 **One was too lazy, and then there were fifty-seven**

 **57 little enertainors and food to be licked**  
 **Ones forgot their invention, and then there were fifty-six**

 **56 little enertainors hearing a bee-hive**  
 **One forgot their Mythology, and then there fifty-five**

 **55 little enertainors one hiding behind a door**  
 **One chewed too fast, and then there were fifty-four**

 **54 little enertainors one liked to make tea**  
 **One shocked themselves, and then there were fifty-three**

 **53 little enertainors one eating a shoe**  
 **One was too strong, and then there were fifty-two**

 **52 little enertainors one eating a bun**  
 **One lost their other half, and then there were fifty-one**

 **51 little enertainors one too tricky**  
 **Ones DNA got a virus, and then there were fifty**

 **50 little enertainors, one decided to brine**  
 **Immersion became reallity, and then there were fourty-nine**

 **49 little enertainors, I don't think they care about dates**  
 **One flew toward the sun, and then there were fourty-nine**

 **48 little enertainors soon will be armageddon.**  
 **One sacraficed themselves, and then there were fourty-seven**

 **47 little enertainors a duo about to dive**  
 **twins repeated the past, and then there were fourty-five**

 **45 little enertainors one attacked by a boar**  
 **They claimed it was a Puma, and then there were fourty-four**

 **44 little enertainors trying to see**  
 **One tripped over smoke, and then there were fourty-three**

 **43 little enertainors one almost went boom**  
 **One died like a animal, and then there were fourty-two**

 **42 little enertainors, one making puns**  
 **One became too cool, and then there fourty-one**

 **41 little enertainors one having surgery**  
 **The doctor couldn't complete it, and then there were fourty**

 **40 little enertainors one hates limes**  
 **One was too angry, and then there were fourty-nine**

 **39 little enertainors taking the bait**  
 **One burned themselves, and then there were thirty-eight**

 **38 little enertainors don't like lemon's**  
 **Ones powers backfired, and then there were thirty-seven**

 **37 little enertainors, one threw a brick**  
 **Life imitated art, and then there were thirty-six**

 **36 little enertainors one ready to die**  
 **One called shotgun, and then there were thirty-five**

 **35 little enertainors none wainting more.**  
 **One crept there pasta, and then there were thirty-four**

 **34 little enertainors one decided to plea**  
 **one spoke the wrong language. and then there were thirty-three**

 **33 little enertainors, one stuck in a tree**  
 **One clicked the wrong key, and then there were thirty-two**

 **32 little enertainors one holding a ton**  
 **One lit it up, and then there were thirty-one**

 **31 little enertainors, their emotions not sturdy**  
 **One went down with their ship, and then there were thirty**

 **30 little enertainors, also a abandoned mine**  
 **One went in guns blazing and then there were twenty-nine**

 **29 little enertainors with a killer full of hate**  
 **One became lost, and then there were twenty-eight**

 **28 little enertainors soon will be eleven**  
 **One tripped on their powers, and then there was twenty-seven**

 **27 little enertainors, death none can predict**  
 **One crushed their exit, and then there were twenty-six**

 **26 little enertainors a few wanting to thrive**  
 **One went too slow, and then there were twenty-five**

 **25 little enertainors, one trapped in the floor**  
 **One couldn't escape, and then there were twenty-four**

 **24 little enertainors, one had to go pee,**  
 **One held the original, and then there were twenty-three**

 **23 little enertainors, someday none**  
 **One lost their pinky. and then there were twenty-one**

 **22 little enertainors, one holding a gun**  
 **One forgot there past, and then there were twenty-one**

 **21 little enertainors not yet three**  
 **One ghosted too quickly, and then there were twenty**

 **20 little enertainors, and a strange ping**  
 **The moon shined brightly and then there were nineteen**

 **19 little enertainors, who cares if they wear jeans**  
 **Two tried to escape, and then there were seventeen**

 **17 little enertainors one eating cream**  
 **One died in peice, and then there were sixteen**

 **16 little enertainors some tried to keep living**  
 **one lost their protection, and then there were fifteen**

 **15 little enertainors one decided to be lean**  
 **One got more then they asked. and then there were fourteen**

 **14 little enertainors and a ticking bomb bean**  
 **A martyr became a hero and then there were thirteen**

 **13 little enertainors a cat in the shelve**  
 **One chocked on there secret. And then there were twelve**

 **12 little enertainors, almost seven**  
 **A mile became shorter. and then there were eleven**

 **11 little enertainors one hiding in a bath den**  
 **stupidity rained supreme and then there were ten**

 **10 little enertainors not together to dine**  
 **Ones personallity divided and then there were nine**

 **9 little enertainors, all have fallen to fate**  
 **One was wrapped up, and then there were eight**

 **8 little enertainors almost all in Heaven**  
 **Ones Arc ended, And then there were seven**

 **7 little enertainors, one almost out of tricks**  
 **A tyrant overthrown, and then there were six**

 **6 little enertainors few left to survive**  
 **One was knighted. And then there were five**

 **5 little enertainors one crying on the floor**  
 **One followed there path, and then there were four**

 **4 little Enertainors one broke there knee**  
 **Shyness overwhealmed and then there were three**

 **Just three enertainors left**

 **Ones project was done**

 **The killer slipped there grip**

 **and then, There was one**

 **Victums(In order of, Ten little roosters, RWBY, Red vs Blue, X-ray and Vav and 11 little writers**

 **(Ten little roosters)**

 **Michael Jones**

 **Gavin free Prime**

 **Gavin Free 2**

 **Gavin Free 3**

 **Chris Demeris**

 **Burnie Burns**

 **Gus Sorala**

 **Adam Ellis**

 **Lindsay Jones**

 **Miles Luna**

 **Barbra Dunkelman**

 **Ryan Haywood**

 **(Rwby)**

 **Ruby Rose**

 **Wiess Schnee**

 **Blake Bellodana**

 **Yang Xiao Long**

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Phyrra Nikos**

 **Nora Valkyrie**

 **Lie Ren**

 **Sun Wukong**

 **Neptune Vasilias**

 **Scarlet David**

 **Sage Ayana**

 **Coco Adel**

 **Fox Allistar**

 **Velvet Scarletina**

 **Yatuhashi Dachi**

 **(Red vs Blue)**

 **Sarge**

 **Grif**

 **Simmons**

 **Donut**

 **Lopez**

 **Caboose**

 **Tucker**

 **Church**

 **Doc**

 **Doctor Grey**

 **Agent Washington**

 **Agent Carolina**

 **(X-ray and Vav)**

 **X-ray**

 **Vav**

 **Hilda**

 **Mogar**

 **The Mad king**

 **(11 little writers 1 and 2)**

 **Ninjamonkey3904**

 **Slender Knight 132**

 **Luca the Wolf**

 **Captian the Fox**

 **Sage and Sky(Two people)**

 **UnknownHero**

 **DNACat**

 **FanficLovingPerson**

 **XxPeaceGirl02xX**

 **LadyofStarclan(A.K.A Ems)**

 **PerfectlyClearly**

 **Elcall**

 **Gadget The Critic**

 **Dash Master 48**

 **GaurdianWitchDemiGhost**

 **PrwtFalcon6**

 **Myra the Fox**

 **QueenofHearts**

 **and Archwar**

 **Weapons**

 **A poisoned drink**

 **Rienhardts hammer**

 **Kirby**

 **The Warthog**

 **A minigun**

 **Slow motion Mousetraps**

 **Slow motion gloves**

 **A boulder turned small**

 **A french car**

 **Sheila**

 **A bathtub and toaster**

 **Blakes bow**

 **A bomb**

 **A bow and arrow**

 **a finger cutter**

 **Burnt at the stake**

 **Billy bob joe**

 **A scorpion(The animal)**

 **A pipe bomb in a book**

 **Noras Hammer**

 **Montanges Pistol**

 **A path of roses**

 **Anti Negativity machine**

 **The ultimate fanfiction**

 **A staircase full of beard oil**

 **A mountian**

 **A grappiling hook**

 **The doctor from Doctor Who**

 **A shield**

 **Mark Nutt**

 **The Queen of England sword**

 **A smoke bomb**

 **Stormflower. Rens gun**

 **Torterra**

 **Doritos**

 **A videogame**

 **A computer mouse**

 **A freezer**

 **A knock out dart**

 **A spiked wall**

 **A anti ghost wall**

 **A knight**

 **A meteor**

 **Captian americas shield**

 **Hildas Tazer**

 **A maze of mirrors.**

 **drowned by A bathtub**

 **A treadmill**

 **The blue ringed octopus**

 **A crushing machine**

 **Sarge's shotgun**

 **Pitchfork**

 **Mountian dew**

 **A grape gernade**

 **Twilight. the book**

 **Werewolfs**

 **Gambol Shroud**

 **A tripwire**

 **Coco's minigun**

 **A tripwire at the top of a door**

 **a wall**

 **Mei from overwatch**

 **an bomb**

 **A E.M.P**

 **Mogars sword**

 **A peice of real C4**

 **A peice of Fake c4**

 **A computer bomb**

 **The kings crown**

 **A airtight underground chamber.**

 **Power ampilfier**

 **A goat**

 **A peashotter**

 **A lion and Puma**

 **Captian Falcon**

 **A pirate ship**

 **Slender man**

 **Physical Smoke**

 **Tracers bomb**

 **Churchs sniper rifle**

 **A spike bomb**

 **A forest fire**

 **Lava**

 **Flint and steel**

 **A anti ghost wall**

 **Surgery weapons**

 **Fiber wire**

 **Explosion**

 **A cave in**

 **A rook**

 **A knight**

 **A bishop**

 **A Spanish translator**

 **A flashbang**

 **A cutting machine**

 **Donuts ghost(The Halo Vehicle)**

 **Carolinas Combat Knife**

 **a jetback**

 **Forcfully ripping off clothes then beating to death with them**

 **Those are the weapons, the profiles will come next chapter for those who don't want to do reasearch, here are the rule**

 **1\. Figure out your guess for who dies next and what kills them**

 **2\. PM me your awnser BEFORE I release the next chapter.**

 **3\. When you get it right. you get a shout out and a cookie. if you get 50% right. eaither the correct victum or weapon. I will say the percent of who got it right. and you can feel happy being mentions**

 **Now lets go detectives**


End file.
